


Nostalgia

by CreativeSpace999



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: High School, Poetry, Written in 2018, curse of prophecy, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSpace999/pseuds/CreativeSpace999





	Nostalgia

In the 2000s best friends were neighbors and classmates. People you see every day.  
The only things that kept you from your friends were seating arrangements and bedtimes.  
The outside world was new and beautiful, untainted from bad experience, fear, or paranoia.  
Our eyes were blind and shielded against the horrors of what was really happening  
Behind closed doors, across streets, even inside our own homes  
We were innocent and clean, a new canvas to paint our lives on. Or tear apart.

In 2005 the digital world came to the scene, though at the time it was so small.  
Used for business or for sharing the first memes, jokes we didn’t understand.  
But who cares what’s happening inside that stupid box?  
We want to go outside and catch bugs or pick flowers to pass the time.  
School work can be done easily, I can do it after dinner. Now I want to go outside!

Remember the 2010s? When we began to understand why our parents were so tired?  
The true world was revealed to us, and it scared us. Books were where we hid then.  
With adventures timeless and as vivid as our imaginations, why go outside?  
Outside, nothing goes as planned and mistakes can’t be overwritten.  
Outside, the villain doesn’t always lose and the hero doesn’t rise again.  
We hid within our pages, taking comfort in worlds created by someone else.

Then in 2020, we found new release in the internet, sharing all over the world.  
Why be friends with your classmates when you can be friends with people 100s of miles away?  
No need for translations or language classes when everything is done for you.  
We built our worlds, our work, our lives in little boxes, little escapes from it all.  
From expectations, due dates, from our own anxieties and fears. From reality.

It only went downhill from there as we built bunkers for ourselves, masks, escape routes.  
Our own responsibilities and expectations were crushing us under the stress they caused.  
But we stayed silent. After all, everyone has responsibilities. Why put more on someone else?  
Now we live here, in our interests, in our comfort zones as we create adventures for ourselves  
Lives for ourselves, better than any we could ever hope to achieve outside.  
I don’t know how long I’ve been here anymore. But I know I don’t want to leave.  
The outside world is ugly. My world is beautiful. Even if it’s just for me.


End file.
